


a thousand silhouettes

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've got you."<br/>"Always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand silhouettes

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'silhouettes' by of monsters and men.

When she gets back from the Chinese food stall down the street, Babs is still at her computer terminal, and in hindsight, Dinah doesn't know what she expected. She sets the dim sum and chow mein on the table, walks over with determination in her step and calls Babs' name. 

The redhead doesn't respond, her fingers still moving across the keyboard, lines of unintelligible code flashing on the screens. 

"Babs. Barbara.  _Oracle._ "

Finally Babs gets the hint that Dinah isn't going to shut up until she responds. Her eyes are dark and her face pale and drawn when she turns to reply. "What?" 

Dinah's heart clenches and something burns, fierce and furious deep inside her, at the way Babs rasps out the question; hoarse and jagged with pain and guilt. "I bought us dinner. Come and eat."

Any interest and attention in Babs' expression fades the minute she hears  _dinner,_ something so run-of-the-mill, so inconsequential, and she's already turning back to her computer system before Dinah can finish, gesturing vaguely at an empty space near her hand. "Just leave it here."

That's the last straw for her; Dinah crosses the room in three paces and grabs Babs' wrists, holding them together and staring her down. "Come and eat," she manages, even past the lump in her throat that's threatening to choke her. "They wouldn't have wanted to see you like this." 

The tears bring a shine to Babs' eyes Dinah hasn't seen since the first disappearance, since Charlie. "They're all gone, Dinah. I don't know where any of them are. My girls. My birds." Her nails dig into her palms, leaving crescents marks whiter than her ashen face. "They even took Zinda, Renee,  _Hel._ They managed to take  _Hel._ All I have left is you. I've been trying to hack the mainframe for days and I can't even get through the first wall and I  _need_ to, Dinah, I need to get to them before they end up on a morgue table. I need to  _stop_ them before I end up - " Her breaths come in erratic gasps now. "Before I lose you. I can't lose you. Nothing makes sense without you; I need you, I - "

She can't hear any more; Dinah's sure that if Babs continues she'll end up breaking, too, so she cuts her off with a kiss, warm and intense and desperate. "You're not going to lose me. I promise. And you're going to get them all back. You will. I have faith in you. And I love you." She has never said the words with so much feeling and it makes Babs go still. "You haven't eaten in a day; you can't work like this. Please. For me." 

And really, that's all Babs needs. "For you," she agrees, and finally allows the weariness and grief to spill out in the form of collapsing into Dinah's embrace. 

"I've got you," Dinah whispers; reassurance, confirmation and a promise all rolled into one, and Babs nods. "Always." 


End file.
